Conventionally, a transportation package and a package box are used when an article is transported. For example, a transportation package having a pallet and an outer box fixed on the pallet is known (referring to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-153917). A package box that is a bended board and has a square bottom board, four sidewalls, and an upper cover, wherein one of the four sidewalls can be opened in addition to the cover, is known (referring to International Publication No. 01/00494 pamphlet).
However, a specific consideration is not made on the transportation package and the package box, as for setting of a package objective article at high position, in particular, setting a heavy package objective article at high position such as a rack with use of an up-and-down lift.
An operator raises the package objective article once and transfers the package objective article on a table of the up-and-down lift, when setting the package objective article housed in a transportation package or in a package box with use of the up-and-down lift. In this case, many operators are needed for the transferring according to weight of the package objective article.
However, many operators are not always prepared at an area for setting of the article. And, a device for transferring of the package objective article to the table of the up-and-down lift is not always prepared. Therefore, the package objective article is divided into a plurality of parts, and the divided parts are set in order.
In this case, the divided parts are packed separately. If the parts are packed separately, packaging processes are increased. Packaging material and packaging capacity may be increased, and transportation cost may be increased. These are large load against earth environment.
Further, the separated packaging causes increase of unpackaging process. This results in increase of setting-up time at the area for setting of the package objective article.
There is a problem when the package is unpacked and the package objective article is set up at the setting-up area. If the package objective article to be set-up is a device to which many electronic devices are connected, the device is once built up at a factory or the like. The built-up device is shipped after passing each test such as an operation check. At the time, each cable connecting between the electronic devices or between the electronic device and the device main body is detached once. The detached cable is connected to the device again at the setting-up area. An operation certainty of cable connecting may not be guaranteed with respect to the device subjected to the above-mentioned process. The condition where the cable fails to connect the electronic device ant the device boy certainly may cause fault incidence of the device.